


Жила-была девочка, сама виновата

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Dark, Gen, Humor, Story within a Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Опытный путешественник во времени снимет семейный номер на выходные. Две тысячи пятнадцатый год не предлагать.





	Жила-была девочка, сама виновата

— Жила-была большая, сильная и очень тупая горилла, — начинает рассказывать Тоун, уворачиваясь от огромных кулаков. — И была у неё, как водится, светлая мечта.  
  
Один из гигантских воинов прорывается за мерцающую красно-жёлтую линию, устремляется к Малькольму, и тот делает шаг в сторону, изящно пропуская гориллу рядом с собой и подрубая ей на ходу сухожилия под коленями — ему даже не надо для этого наклоняться.  
  
— Мечтала большая сильная и тупая горилла о девушке, приносившей ей еду…  
  
Тоун на миг остановился и прыгнул сквозь ближайшего нападающего. Жёлтый костюм окрасился кровью, покрытое чёрным мехом тело грузно осело на землю мордой вниз и развороченной будто взрывом спиной вверх. Расколотые лопатки щерились в небо из смеси тёмно-красных мышц, нежно-розовых лёгких и белого костного крошева, оставшегося от рёбер. Малькольм подумал, что хорошо бы потом отобрать несколько костей — дочери на шпильки. Да и пояс из желтоватых клыков будет неплохо смотреться с её любимым платьем.  
  
— …и о мужчине, учившем тупую гориллу понимать человеческую речь, — продолжил Тоун, проделав тот же трюк со второй гориллой. — Очень горилле хотелось, чтобы они выпустили её из клетки, привели в свой дом, обрядили человеком и заботились бы о ней всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Малькольму надоело стоять без дела. Он приглядел себе жертву, с рёвом мчащуюся в их сторону, легко, насколько позволяли возраст и рана, взобрался на дерево, пробежался по широкой как пешеходная дорожка ветке до соседнего, потом до следующего и спрыгнул вниз, пригорилливаясь длинными кинжалами по обе стороны от мощной шеи — аккурат по краю кованого нагрудника. Противник прошагал по инерции вперёд и рухнул, погребая под собой счищающего с перчаток ошмётки кишок Дарка.  
  
— Что дальше-то было, — нетерпеливо спросил Малькольм, поднявшись после переката и обтерев с кинжалов несколько задержавшихся капель обезьяньей крови о сухожилия другой обезьяны.  
  
— Выросла горилла, — усмехнулся Тоун. — Сбежала из клетки, поселилась в канализации. — Красно-жёлтая вспышка мелькнула у края скалы, за которой начиналось поселение гигантских обезьян, потом снова вернулась. — Сошла с ума и теперь пытается нас убить.  
  
— Мистер Мерлин, мне казалось, мы на одной стороне, — вкрадчиво заметил Дарк, подкравшись к Малькольму сзади, но, к сожалению, остановившись до того, как напоролся на стилет.  
  
— Пока да, — согласился с ним Малькольм и улыбнулся, представив его лишённым сил, связанным и беспомощным. Впрочем, обратная раскладка ему тоже приходила в голову. — Пока, — повторил он.  
  
Тоун обернулся на них, стащил с лица маску, взъерошил волосы.  
  
— Хватит флиртовать. Вернёмся, я вам лично номер сниму, а сейчас, — он снова натянул маску, — ещё две дюжины на подходе.


End file.
